


We're all but stories

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: And he's a little shit, Gen, Methos Does What He Wants, Triple Drabble, just a bit of a theory that I thought up, so he's basically a trickster god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: Each name but a whisper on the breath, in the thoughts, of those who believed he existed and thus made sure that he did.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	We're all but stories

He doesn’t remember his first people. He doesn’t remember who they were, what they called him, which other gods they created. It has been too long ago, even for his memory.

They are all gone now, of course, the people and their gods. Though, surely, some part of them remains. Some part of his people hiding in the genetic landscape of humans even now, some parts of their gods mixed in with new beliefs, creating new gods. 

It is how he has survived over the millennia. It is how he prevented fading away like all the others surely have. As long as even one human believed in him he would still be here. 

So he adapted. He fit himself into other myths, other narratives, other characters, just so he would not fade away. 

He was the sly fox, the clever spider, the crazy coyote. He was Death, and Loki, and Hermes, and Methos. 

Each name but a whisper on the breath, in the thoughts, of those who believed he existed and thus made sure that he did.

Of course the Watchers, and the Immortals, would scoff at him if he told them their belief in Methos was akin to the tribes of old believing in their gods. They thought themselves too modern, too jaded for that. But in the end it’s what it all came down to. The belief that a 5000 year old immortal could exist gave this old trickster new life. 

And once all the Immortals were gone he’d find someone new to believe in him, someone to give him a new name, a new story. Humanity was always so eager for stories. He just needed to fit himself into their new narrative, their new pantheon, their shiny world of tweets and reblogs and fanfiction. They’ll love him.


End file.
